


Captain Carol

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of?), Captain kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Headcanon, Mommy Kink, Smut, Switch Carol Danvers, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: my tumblr @topcaroldanversOneshots and Drabbles about Carol/Reader from my tumblr.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	1. Dreams - NSFW

_You had just gotten back from a mission, and now you wanted to relax. Thankfully, you were the first one back, sitting on the couch, you began to doze off when you heard a door slide open._

_You thought it was Steve, being the next person to arrive back, but you were wrong. It was Carol, she had stayed back from the Mission. When you saw her all sweaty, a lump formed in your throat. You had feelings for Carol ever since she helped defeat Thanos. All of the Avengers knew, except for Carol_

_“Hey, (Your Last Name),” she smirked as she got closer to you._

_“H-hey, hi, Carol,” you said, cursing yourself for stumbling on your words. “Have a good work out, Captain?” you asked, unsure of what her reaction was going to be._

_You watched as she tensed at the nickname, eyes looking you over. “I did, wish you were there. I'd fuck you as an exercise,” she smirked, getting down her knees in front of you. “Spread your legs and pull your shorts off, Princess, Captain wants to see that pussy.”_

_“Y-yes, Captain,” you whispered as you did as she instructed. You thought this was too good to be true, but the fact that this was happening, had you shaking._

_Once you pulled your shorts down, Carol's smirk grew wider. “Not wearing panties, huh?” Bringing her hands up to your mouth, you opened to invite two of her fingers in. “Good girl.”_

_Humming around her feelings at the praise, you tried to keep the eye contact as she fucked your mouth. “Mm, keeping eye contact like a good girl, your Captain is proud.” she cooed, pulling her fingers out._

_Rubbing her wet fingers down your body, stopping right at your clit. “Beg for it Princess,” she said, running her finger tips on your thighs._

_“Please, Captain, please put your fingers in me!” you gasp as she runs her thumb through your folds. You needed more, needed her fingers in you._

_“Mm, you deserve it baby.” she said as you moaned._

Before she was able to slide a finger into your wet pussy, you were awaken by a familiar voice. 

“You okay, (Your Name)?” Carol asked, still in her workout clothes.

You groaned, wishing it wasn't a dream. “Yeah, I'm okay, I was having a nice dream though,” you admitted, earning you a smirk from Carol.

 _“Please, Captain, please!”_ she laughed, and you became speechless. "Come to my room at eleven tonight, I'll show you what I can really do with my hands."

_Oh, she knew alright._


	2. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just moving them to this and deleting the other.

\- Carol loves cuddling with you, whether it be spooning, or with your head on her chest.  
\- Although, she loves spooning more since she knows you love having her arms around you.  
\- Date nights are always fun between you and her.  
\- Movie nights, going out to eat, she makes each date fun.  
\- She loves horror movies, and when you get scared, you hide in her arms.

\- Carol is completely dominant.  
\- She loves when you beg her to come, or to touch you.  
\- When you wimper, it turns her on the most.  
\- She prefers giving oral more than receiving, especially the sounds you make as she makes you come on her tongue.  
\- Carol absolutely loves when you call her Daddy, but she wouldn’t be aposed to you calling her Captain.  
\- If come without permission, she’d spank you, and she’ll edge you for hours before you get to come again.  
\- She loves anal play/sex (giving).  
\- The fact that you trust her enough to do anal stuff with her, means a lot.  
\- She loves finger sucking - its her favorite.  
\- Carol also will tell you you’re hers, that your pussy is all hers.  
\- Oral sex on her strap, she loves face fucking you both before and after she fucks you.  
\- She loves aftercare.  
\- Giving you kisses, telling you how much she loves you.  
\- Sometimes she’d take a bath with you, or if Carol spanked you, she’d rub lotion on you.


	3. Natasha x Reader x Carol - one

· Natasha watched you get down on your knees in front of Carol.  
· Her seat was front row to all of this, as she slips a hand into her pants.  
· "Tell her how pretty she looks on her knees, Carol. She loves it." · She said, rubbing her clit through her panties.  
· "Is that so, Princess?" Carol asked you, running the pad of her thumb against your bottom lip.  
· "Yes, Daddy." You smiled, hands going for her belt.  
· Once you undid her belt, you pulled her pants down to her thighs, revealing that she had been packing the whole entire day.  
· Attaching your lips to the tip of the strapon, Natasha let out a growl.  
· “Such a slut, I didn't tell you that you could do that. Did I?”  
· You'd pull your mouth off of Carol’s strapon.  
· Looking straight at Natasha, you quietly said, “No mommy.”   
· Natasha was quiet for a couple of seconds, contemplating on what she wanted to do with you.  
· Then that's when her smile turned into a smirk.  
· “Sit on my lap, back against my chest.”  
· Getting off of your knees, you did as you were told.  
· “Good girl, now spread your legs so Carol can see that pussy of ours.”  
· Slowly opening your legs, Carol got down onto her knees.  
· “Please may I fuck her?” Carol asked, looking up at Natasha, who was holding your legs.  
· “Beg me, Danvers. Or should I say, Dansub?”   
· You bit back a laugh. Knowing you wouldn't be fucked by either of them if you didn't.  
· Yes, Carol was submissive with Natasha, but she was dominant with you.  
· “Your pun wasn't funny,” Carol rolled her eyes, but soon regretted it. “Sorry, Mommy.”  
· “It's okay, baby. I'll just make sure you won't come when I fuck you later tonight.”  
· Carol had desperation in her eyes as she gripped the base of the strapon.  
· Taking a deep breath, Carol begged, “Please, Mommy. I wanna fuck, (Your Name). Want to make her feel really good. Please, please!”   
· You hopped Natasha would give in, you were desperate and horny.  
· Hearing Carol beg to fuck you didn't make things any easier.  
· “Go ahead, fuck her.” Natasha smirked at Carol who began to line the tip of her strap against your entrance.  
· “Please give me your cock, Daddy.” you whined as she slowly pushed in.   
· Natasha held your legs apart, making sure she was able to see everything.  
· “She looks so good with your cock in her pussy, baby. Fuck her faster. I want everyone in the building to know what a slut she is.”  
· Gripping your throat, Carol began to speed up at a pace that you weren't familiar with.  
· “Oh god, Daddy please-” you cut yourself off with a scream.  
· Coming all over the strapon, you closed your eyes as your legs began to shake in Natasha's grip.  
· “Good girl, such a good girl.” Natasha praised as you whined.  
· “That's enough, Carol. She was a bad girl, she only gets to come once tonight.” Natasha said, and Carol did as she was told.  
· “But-” you began but was cut off when Carol slapped your pussy. “Fuck.”  
· “You like that huh? Like when we fuck your pussy? Like it when we're rough? Tell us, and maybe I'll let you sit and watch me fuck Carol.” Natasha purred.  
· Smiling when Carol slapped your pussy again, but this time, she slipped a finger into your pussy.  
· “I-I love when both of you fuck me. When y-you treat me rough.” you moaned as Carol's fingers sped up, and Natasha gripped your thighs tighter.  
· “You're ours, only ours.” Carol added.  
Before you could even get close to coming, Carol pulled her fingers out.  
· “Carol help, (Your Name), stand up. I've gotta grab some things before I fuck both of you.” Natasha said as Carol lifted you up.  
· _You were in for a very long, but fun night._


End file.
